William Turner Jr.
Will Turner, born William Turner Jr., was the only child of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. Throughout his childhood, Will believed his father was a respectable merchant seaman. After embarking on several misadventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will learned of his true pirate heritage and embraced it as he pursued his own purposes. Born in Glasgow, Scotland, Will was raised by his mother in England and had almost no contact with his father, whom he believed was a merchant sailor. When sent a medallion, Will thought it was just an exotic trinket that his father had picked up on his travels. Once his mother died, he headed to the Caribbean in search for his father, but when his ship was attacked, Will ended up living a life in Port Royal as a blacksmith's apprentice. After Elizabeth Swann, his childhood friend and love, was kidnapped by Hector Barbossa's crew of the Black Pearl, Will joined forces with Captain Jack Sparrow to save her while being pursued by Commodore Norrington's men and facing cursed pirates. Though he was initially shocked and dismayed when Jack revealed that his father was a pirate, Will Turner managed to save Elizabeth and embrace his pirate heritage. In return for his help, Will aided Jack Sparrow in escaping from the gallows. About a year later, Will and Elizabeth were arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company for saving Jack Sparrow. Will Turner sets out to retrieve Jack's unique compass in exchange for his and Elizabeth's freedom. After meeting with Jack in Cannibal Island and visiting the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, Will Turner was tricked into serving on board Davy Jones's ship, the Flying Dutchman, where Will met up with his father, Bootstrap Bill. Will promised Bill that he'd try and free him from Jones's servitude, a promise Will saw throughout the search for the Dead Man's Chest and the War Against Piracy, where he joined a resurrected Barbossa in rescuing Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Despite his best efforts, Will would try and do everything he could to honor that vow but not forgetting that he still loved Elizabeth. During the final battle against Beckett's Armada, Will and Elizabeth are married. Shortly after being stabbed by Jones, Will himself stabbed Jones' heart. Because he killed Jones, Will became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. After the pirates' victory, Will and Elizabeth would spend one day with each other, where they conceived a child, before Will left to serve aboard the Dutchman for ten years. Biography Early life As an infant, Will Turner lived with his parents in North Carolina until his father abandoned him and his mother to join the crew of the Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court At some point he and his mother returned to England where he lived until her death. At the age of twelve,[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] Will set off on a merchant vessel to track down his father, and traveled to the Caribbean. However, his ship was attacked by Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, and was set aflame. Will was the only survivor, and was ultimately spotted and rescued by a young Elizabeth Swann aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]].Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl .]] Lieutenant James Norrington left Elizabeth to watch over the unconscious boy as his men set about searching the wreckage for further survivors. Elizabeth was surprised to see an Aztec gold medallion hanging from Will's neck,and to protect the boy from Norrington, she took the necklace from him. Elizabeth kept the medallion in her possession for the next eight years. Will, meanwhile, was taken to Port Royal, where he became apprenticed to John Brown, a local blacksmith. Will became proficient at his trade, and it could be said that he carried out many, if not all, of the duties neglected by his often drunk master. He also began forging a number of swords, and practiced with them for hours at a time at the smithy. He had developed a hatred towards pirates, and wanted to be able to best one in single combat should the opportunity arise. During this time, Will's friendship with Elizabeth developed further, but it grew into something more romantic as they grew older. Despite Will's feelings towards the girl, he remained reluctant to reveal his true feelings towards her, likely due to the social divide between them. Blood Repaid .]] Pirates Eight years after the incident on the crossing from England, Governor Weatherby Swann requested of Mr. Brown a sword for Captain Norrington, due to be promoted to Commodore. Will forged the sword himself, and delivered it to the Governor's estate. There, he met Elizabeth, but his polite and reserved manner, still present after all these years of friendship, irritated her, and they parted on less than good terms. Will returned to the blacksmith's following the ceremony, where he was confronted by Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate currently being hunted by the Royal Navy. Will's noble nature caused him to engage Sparrow in a duel, during which he displayed his skill with a sword. Will's training gave him an advantage over Jack, though the pirate ended the duel by pulling his pistol on his opponent. Even now, Will refused to back down, though Jack was reluctant to shoot the boy—and thus waste the single shot contained within his gun, which Jack was saving for Barbossa. His moment of indecision gave Mr. Brown enough time to rise and knock Jack unconscious (with his empty bottle of rum) and reap congratulations for his''efforts from Commodore Norrington, whose stiff manners towards Will (who was socially beneath him) caused him to ignore Will's part in the capture. with Jack Sparrow.]] Jack was imprisoned, and Will continued working at the shop. However, when the ''Black Pearl launched a surprise attack on the port, he joined the fighting, defeating a number of marauding pirates. However, he was overcome in the battle, and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, the smoke from the cannon fire grew thicker and thicker as the battle raged on. Down in the cell next to Jack's, a few pests were trying to trade the watchdog a bone for the keys he held in his mouth. Then a cannon ball blew a hole in the prison cell next to Jack's. Jack wached as the punks escaped while he still was trapped behind the filthy bars. When Will awoke, the attack was over, and he soon learned that Elizabeth had been kidnapped by the pirates. Will demanded that Commodore Norrington hunt down the attackers, but with no leads as to the ship's whereabouts, Norrington could do nothing. Will, however, was not satisfied. He was fiercely loyal to those he cared about, and would not leave Elizabeth in danger. Though it pained him to do so, he made a bargain with Jack Sparrow, freeing him from prison in exchange for information on the Black Pearl. Doing so, he used a trick he knew from being a blacksmith and the same trick was later used by Sparrow to escape the Flying Dutchman's brig. After declaring that he would do anything to save Elizabeth—even die for her—Will accompanied Jack as he commandeered the HMS Interceptor, the only ship that had a chance of catching the Black Pearl. With this, Will committed his first act of piracy, a fact that did not sit well with him. He became further conflicted when Jack revealed that his father, whom Jack had known, had been a pirate and a good man, and it was a pirate's blood that ran in Will's veins. Finding the treasure The Interceptor made it to Tortuga, where Will was given his first real taste of a pirate's life. He became somewhat overwhelmed by the cut-throats, drunks and bar brawlers that frequented the Faithful Bride, though he remained astute enough to overhear a foreboding discussion between Jack and an old friend, Joshamee Gibbs. As the pirates set out to procure a crew, Will considered the chance that Jack was preparing to betray him, to use him as "leverage" with Barbossa. .]] Will's doubts over the wisdom of continuing with his mission grew when he was presented with Jack's motley crew. He hardly considered them "able-bodied", but nevertheless agreed to sail out with them for Isla de Muerta. At some point during the journey, the Interceptor encountered the British merchant vessel Earl King, captained by McGlue. Will and Jack disguised as Royal Navy officers and boarded the King, but Captain McGlue realized that they're pirates. The crew of the Interceptor boarded the King, captured the entire crew, and looted the ship.The Accidental Pirate! During the voyage, Will learned more about Jack himself; he was once captain of the Black Pearl, but had been betrayed by Barbossa and left for dead. As he and Jack set out alone for the island, Will also discovered the pirates were to keep to the Code, meaning that any man who fell behind would be left behind. Despite Jack's insistence to the contrary, Will kept staunchily to his bleak outlook on pirates. Upon reaching Barbossa's treasure cave, Will witnessed the supposed sacrifice of Elizabeth, though it transpired that the cursed pirates believed they needed only a drop of her blood, and her life was spared. She was still far from safe, however, so Will took matters into his own hands. Not trusting Jack to help him, Will knocked the pirate unconscious, and rescued Elizabeth from the middle of the pirate assembly. He escaped with her, and the medallion, back to the Interceptor, which promptly left without Jack. The blood of a pirate .]] In the hold of the Interceptor, Elizabeth returned Will's medallion to him, and he realized that it was his blood, not Elizabeth's, the pirates required to lift their curse. Angry and despairing, Will drove Elizabeth away, yet again forestalling the chance of romance between them. Will soon learned that the Black Pearl was in pursuit, though unknown to Will, Jack was on board, and had informed the crew he knew whose blood they needed. After the fight between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, Will, who was thought to have perished in the destruction of the latter, jumped aboard the Black Pearl. He grabbed a pistol and threatened to shoot himself. Will, despite Jack's protest, identified himself to the perplexed Barbossa as the son of Bootstrap Bill, whose blood was needed to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed that, in exchange for setting Elizabeth free and not harming the crew, Will would surrender to them and not shoot himself. Lifting the curse Barbossa, a man of his word, set Elizabeth free—to be marooned on Black Sam's Spit with Jack Sparrow. The crew then took Will to Isla de Muerta to lift the curse. Barbossa was set to spill all his blood, just to make sure, but the arrival of Jack Sparrow halted Will's sacrifice. He explained to Barbossa that the HMS Dauntless was waiting outside (and discreetly grabbed a piece of the treasure, thus cursing himself), convincing Barbossa to wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment—a phrase Will identified as an indicator that Jack was not siding entirely with the pirates. Trusting Jack, Barbossa sent his crew to attack the Dauntless. In the cave, Sparrow suddenly, without any notice, pulled a sword from one of Barbossa's crewmen, threw it to Will, and began dueling with Barbossa while Will began fighting the rest of the crewmen in the cave. Elizabeth, after escaping from the Dauntless, joined Will and helped him blow up three crewmen. Jack saw that only Barbossa was left, and cut himself, and threw his piece of the gold to Will. Will cut himself and was about to drop both pieces into the chest when Barbossa pulled his pistol and aimed at Elizabeth. Jack pulled his pistol and fired at Barbossa's heart. Barbossa was surprised, but then turned around and saw that the curse had been lifted. Barbossa fell dead. The Hanging fighting the Royal Marines.]] Upon returning to Port Royal, Governor Swann gave Will Turner clemency for his previous actions. Jack Sparrow, on the other hand, was sentenced to hang in Fort Charles. Noticing Cotton's parrot during the hanging, Will thought he should save Sparrow from his doom. After admitting his love to Elizabeth in the presence of Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington, Will pulled his sword and ran out to the gallows to save Jack. As the plank fell, he threw his sword into it, creating a plank for Jack to stand on. He pulled out another sword, and began dueling with the executioner, who hit the rope, releasing Jack. Fighting off the Royal Marines, he and Jack ran toward the Fort's edge. They ran and used the rope that Jack had removed from his neck to knock over the Royal marines attacking them. Reaching the Fort's exit, they were surrounded by the Royal Marines attacking them. After both Norrington and Governor Swann confronted Will and Jack, Elizabeth joined her true love, Will Turner. Seeing these turn of events, Governor Swann order the marines lower their weapons. Jack used this opportunity, and escaped into the sea, where the Pearl waited for him. Norrington realized that Elizabeth loved Will, not him, and conceded. Governor Swann also realized that this was where her heart truly lay. Will and Elizabeth then shared a long, passionate kiss. Strange adventures St. Piran's Blade For some time, Will resumed his usual activities, working in John Brown's blacksmith shop, but not for long. Shortly after the Battle of the Isla de Muerta, he and Elizabeth were summoned by Jack to Tortuga. They had a meeting in the Faithful Bride tavern where Jack told about the St. Piran's Blade, a supposedly magical sword which he accidentally sent to the bottom of the sea by sinking the ship which carried it. The meeting was interrupted by Jack's former crew which became undead once again. Will and Elizabeth were captured but Jack managed to escape.Revenge of the Pirates! The cursed pirates forced Will and Elizabeth onto their ship and took them to their secret hideout. They also retrieved the treasure from the ship Jack sank, including the St. Piran's Blade. The cursed pirates waited for the Black Pearl to arrive so they could send her to the bottom of the ocean. But instead, Jack sneaked into the fort and freed Will and Elizabeth. Jack fought against the cursed pirates with St. Piran's Blade, but when Elizabeth took it, the sword started glowing with fire, because she was the only person with the heart pure enough to activate the sword's power. The cursed pirates were easily defeated and their ship was heavily damaged by the cannon fore from the Pearl. After the battle, Will and Elizabeth persuaded Jack to give them the magical blade so they could donate it to some museum. Father and Son Marriage interrupted A year after their declaration of love, Will and Elizabeth were set to be married. During this time, Will had taught Elizabeth how to handle a sword, and continued to work in the smithy. On the day of their wedding, however, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company arrived in Port Royal with warrants for the arrest of Will, Elizabeth and former Commodore, James Norrington. Will was taken captive in the smithy, and brought to the chapel, where Elizabeth waited. With their marriage interrupted, Will could only declare how beautiful his fiancée looked in her wedding dress, while Beckett revealed their arrest—and scheduled execution—was the result of freeing Jack Sparrow the year before.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Finding Jack Sparrow on Pelegosto.]] Although Elizabeth remained incarcerated, Will was offered a bargain with Beckett himself: the couple would earn their freedom if Will procured for Beckett Jack's mysterious compass, offering Letters of marque, and the chance to become a privateer, to Jack. Will, left with no other choice, accepted, and bid farewell to Elizabeth, setting out for Tortuga to begin his search for Jack Sparrow. Will's search for the Black Pearl led him, by way of rumor and supposed sightings, to Isla de Pelegostos. There, he found Jack Sparrow as the chief of the Pelegostos, a cannibalistic tribe that inhabit the island. It wasn't until he was taken as prisoner, along with Joshamee Gibbs and the other crewmen of the Pearl, that he learned that Jack was set to be eaten by the Pelegostos tribe. With Will's help, Jack and the crew of the Pearl escaped, and it was on the Pearl that Will asked Jack for his compass. Jack agreed to give Will the compass, if he helped him find the key to the Dead Man's Chest. at Tia Dalma's shack.]] The Heart of Davy Jones Will, Jack, and the crew traveled upriver, through the Pantano River, to meet with Tia Dalma. She took a particular interest in Will, whose name she had somehow divined, stating that he had a touch of destiny about him. Tia informed Jack that the key would unlock the Dead Man's Chest, containing the heart of Davy Jones. onboard the Flying Dutchman.]] The crew set out to find Jones, though Will soon found himself stranded on a wrecked vessel that Jack deviously claimed was Jones' ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. When the real Dutchman suddenly surfaced from the ocean, Jack attempted to barter Will from Davy Jones to repay his debt, though Jones refused, claiming that one soul was not equal to another. Instead, he press-ganged Will into service. Aboard the Dutchman, Will had a shock encounter with his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had become an indentured sailor on the Dutchman. Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of liar's dice, betting his soul against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. from Davy Jones.]] Bootstrap joined in and purposely lost to free Will from an eternity of servitude, at the cost of his own freedom. That night, Will stole the key from Jones himself, and escaped aboard a longboat, though not before vowing to one day free his father. A passing ship, the Edinburgh Trader, rescued him, but Jones summoned the Kraken to destroy it. Will survived and stowed back aboard the Dutchman, now headed for Isla Cruces where the chest containing Jones' heart was buried. Fight for his father and Jack Sparrow caught in a duel.]] Arriving at Isla Cruces, Will was reunited with Elizabeth, along with Jack and James Norrington, already in possession of the chest. Will made to stab the heart—thus killing Davy Jones and setting free his father—though found himself at the point of Jack's sword, and summarily caught in a three-way duel between himself, Jack and Norrington, all intent on claiming the heart (and perhaps Elizabeth's love). Jack managed to unlock the chest and take the heart, though Norrington later stole both it and the Letters of Marque. Will was knocked unconscious by Jack to stop him from stealing the heart for himself, and was rushed aboard the Black Pearl to escape Jones' crewmen. destroys the Black Pearl.]] The Black Pearl set sail and managed to outrun the Flying Dutchman—a point that did not escape Will's attention—though it was unable to escape the Kraken. Drawing on his previous experience fighting the monster, Will led the crew in temporarily fending the beast off, giving them time to abandon ship. Realizing the Kraken was only after Jack, Elizabeth distracted him with a passionate kiss while chaining him to the mast. Will witnessed the kiss, and believed Elizabeth was in love with Jack. From the longboat, the crew watched on as the Kraken dragged the Pearl and Jack into the sea. Will, Elizabeth, and the crew sought refuge at Tia Dalma's shack. As they mourned their fallen captain, Will was particularly despondent, although not only over Elizabeth and Jack. Tia understood his despair: with the Black Pearl, Will could have defeated Davy Jones and freed his father. When Gibbs proposed a toast to Jack, Will glumly raised his mug. Will then attempted to discover just how far Elizabeth would go to save Jack, were there a chance to do so. Tia Dalma proved an answer to this apparently hypothetical question, asking if Will, and the crew, would he be willing to travel to World's End to bring back Jack and the Black Pearl. All agreed, including Will. With that, the recently-resurrected Hector Barbossa revealed himself, and the quest began. A Touch of Destiny At World's End .]] Turner journeyed to Singapore with the rest of Barbossa's crew, and attempted to steal Sao Feng's navigational charts to avoid a direct confrontation with the Pirate Lord. He was caught in the attempt, though at some point struck a deal with Feng unbeknownst to Turner's companions.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Both Barbossa and Elizabeth denied they knew Will when he was revealed in Feng's bath house, though Elizabeth inadvertently betrayed him by reacting with horror when Feng made to stab him. Feng's men poised to fight Barbossa's crew when Will pointed out that Steng, believed to be Barbossa's spy, did not belong to either group. at that moment, soldiers from the East India Trading Company, led by Mercer broke into the bath house, forcing Feng, Will and the others to flee. During the fight, Will made good his deal with Sao Feng, obtaining the use of the Hai Peng. .]] Will sailed with Barbossa and the crew through the frozen ocean. Though throughout the voyage, he communicated little with Elizabeth. The Hai Peng went over the waterfall at World's End, with Will attempting to guide its descent. Betrayal Soon after escaping Davy Jones' Locker, Will took part in a tense four-way stand-off between himself, Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth, although they had to temporarily put off their disagreements when it was proved that wet gunpowder rendered all their weapons useless. Later, after getting Jack and Barbossa off the Black Pearl, Will let Sao Feng on board the Pearl and was duly named captain, as per their deal. Jack regained command of the Pearl. Will, however, attempted to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Island, leaving a trail of bodies tied to barrels. When Jack discovered this, he made a bargain with Will. When he saw Will in pain over having to choose between his father and Elizabeth, Jack came up with a plan: Jack would kill Jones, thus granting him immortality, and Will got his father's freedom and could still be with Elizabeth. As part of the plan, Jack sent Will overboard, giving him his compass to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. Will made it on board the Endeavour, and tricked Beckett into going to Shipwreck Cove. Immortality Before the climactic battle, Will, Lord Cutler Beckett, and Davy Jones struck parley with Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth. At the parley, Will was exchanged for Jack. Later, Will contributed in Calypso's release by supplying the name of the person who betrayed her by telling the First Brethren Court how to bind her: Davy Jones. Shortly, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman sailed into battle in a massive maelstrom. Will fought alongside Elizabeth on the Black Pearl, and asked her to marry him in the middle of the fight. Elizabeth asked Barbossa to recite the vows, and they were wed while fighting off EITC soldiers and the [[Crew of the Flying Dutchman|''Dutchman's crewmen]]. .]] Will later boarded the ''Flying Dutchman, where he was attacked by his maddened father, Bootstrap Bill. During the meleé, Will was thrown against a wall. Will soon gained the upper hand and knocked the sword out of Bootstrap's hand and had his sword at his throat. But after seeing Davy Jones preparing to kill Elizabeth, he rushed to her rescue, which resulting in being knocked down. Realizing that Will and Elizabeth love each other, Jones threatened to strike Will. At that moment, Jack threatened to strike Jones' heart, shortly after taking it from the chest. Despite Jack's efforts to distract Jones, by threatening to stab his disembodied heart, Will was stabbed in the chest by Jones' sword, one that Will himself had forged. His life faded as his wife held him. Upon seeing this, Bootstrap snapped out of Jones' hold on him and attacked Jones. They struggled but Bootstrap was quickly thrown aside with Jones preparing to strike. However, seeing Will dying, Jack gave up his own dreams of immortality and used the hand of the unconscious Will to impale Jones' heart with his broken sword. This act not only defeated Jones, but gave Will eternal life by making him the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Will's father cut out his son's heart and placed it in the Dead Man's Chest, before the Dutchman ''was consumed by the maelstrom. of the ''Flying Dutchman.]] Jack and Elizabeth, on the other hand, escaped the maelstrom through the use of a parasail. As they escaped, they had no choice but to watch the Dutchman going underwater. After Jack and Elizabeth made it back aboard the Pearl, which also escaped the maelstrom, they prepared to attack the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. One Day Rising from the depths, the Dutchman returned, with Will at its helm, to join the Black Pearl in devastating the Endeavour with cannonfire. Beckett was speechless to know that he lost the war, and the rest of the crew of the Endeavour either abandoned ship or died in the attack. Beckett watched and endured the destruction of his ship and his death. Because of the Dutchman ''switching sides, the rest of the ships in the armada retreated, and the pirates expressed their victory. Victory came with great joy for all of the pirates, but for Will and Elizabeth, there came a price. As captain of the ''Flying Dutchman, Will could only go on land for one day every 10 years. Will had one day with Elizabeth—their honeymoon, during which their marriage was consummated—before leaving to carry out his duty and ferry souls into the afterlife. Prior to leaving, Will gave Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest, which contained his heart, stating that it had always belong to her and hoped that she would keep it safe. During their one day together, Will and Elizabeth conceived a child, leaving her pregnant. Will departed on the Dutchman, disappearing in the green flash at sunset. Ten years later, after doing the duty to ferry souls to the next world, Will returned to be with his wife and their nine-year-old child. Final Fate Will's final fate is controversial. Some say that he was freed from the service on the Dutchman because Elizabeth remained faithful to him, while others say that he must sail the Seven Seas for all eternity.Screenwriter Terry Rossio stated that Will could be freed of the Dutchman upon the end of his ten year service as captain if Elizabeth remained faithful to him, which she did. But a leaflet inside the At World's End DVD says that he is still bound to the Dutchman (it should be noted that this leaflet was not written by either the writers or director of the film). Personality and traits William Turner was a very brave and noble man who was willing to risk his life for people he cared about. He was extremely loyal, especially to Elizabeth Swann and he claimed that he would die for her if he had to. William was polite and humble to those higher ranked than himself but he was rarely congratulated or complimented during his time as a blacksmith. James Norrington noted that Will possessed a rash personality and Will was willing to break the law if he felt it was necessary. For example he freed Jack Sparrow from prison after Elizabeth was captured by pirates and later saved Jack from being executed. Will fell in love with Elizabeth Swann but at first he was reluctant to tell her about his feelings because of their social divide. After becoming a pirate however, Will became more open about his feelings towards Elizabeth and they eventually married during the final battle against Cutler Beckett's forces. Will also had strange relations with Jack Sparrow; although the two often betrayed one other, they were ultimately good acquaintances. Aside from their differences, they have saved each other's lives at times. For example, Will saved Jack from his execution at Fort Charles for Jack's helping him at Isla de Muerta, though Will himself betrayed Jack at the island beforehand. On the Cannibal Island, Will was not at first wanting to leave Jack behind, until he saw the Pelegostos running after him. Jack had his fair share of saving Will's life, most notably when Will was stabbed by Davy Jones, Jack gave up his chance of immortality and had Turner stab Jones' heart, granting him immortality and captaincy aboard the Flying Dutchman. Will was also a man of his word and if he made a promise he would always stick to it. He promised to free his father from the Flying Dutchman and didn't give up until he had fulfilled that promise. Equipment and skills As a blacksmith, Will used many different tools in order to make weapons and other useful items and was a skilled craftsman. He used a hammer which Jack Sparrow used to try and free himself from his manacles after he escaped from James Norrington and his men. Will also briefly used a brand during his duel with Jack before grabbing a nearby sword. Will's most commonly made item was a sword, which he practiced with three hours a day. Unlike the ceremonial sword he made for Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, Will's weapon looked simple. It had a plain cast-iron grip, and a "half-basket" hilt protected his hand. The blade was special as, by using the methods of Spanish swordsmiths, Will had made it immensely strong, yet light and flexible. It also had a double edged point for cutting and thrusting. Will proudly engraved his own name on this blade.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p22-23: "Will Turner" Despite being apparently self-trained, Will was an exceptional swordsman''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Audio Commentary with Screenwriters Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio and Jay Wolpert, being able to duel Jack Sparrow as an equal, perhaps even a superior, during their first encounter, hold off Jack and James Norrington during their three way duel over Davy Jones' heart and fight against numerous enemies during the final battle with Cutler Beckett's forces. He was also capable of throwing his sword with great accuracy. Jack told Will that he had excellent form and also complimented him on his footwork. Behind the scenes *Will Turner had two portrayers in the first three ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films; in the first scene of The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dylan Smith portrayed the young Will Turner, while Orlando Bloom portrayed the adult Will Turner through the rest of the trilogy. Crispin Freeman voiced Will Turner in several video games, including Kingdom Hearts II, The Legend of Jack Sparrow, the ''At World's End'' video game, and Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Daisuke Hirakawa voices the character in the Japanese dub. *Before Orlando Bloom was cast, actors James McAvoyJames McAvoy on a Pirates' curse | Day & Night | Life & Style | Daily Express and Tom HiddlestonMy dad didn't think acting was good enough for me - he's proud of me now, says Thor star Tom Hiddleston - Daily Record were considered for the role of Will Turner. *In the very first draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl that veteran screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio wrote, which the rights to are owned by Amblin, Will Turner was the lead role rather than Jack Sparrow. *On the DVD commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl, the screenwriters reveal Will Turner was intended to be the best swordsman of all the main characters in the film, comparing to James Norrington, Hector Barbossa, and Jack Sparrow in particular. Whether it remained so in the sequels is unknown. *There is some controversy over Will's final fate in At World's End. Writer Terry Rossio posted on a forum that after 10 years, Will was now able to leave the Dutchman, as Elizabeth had remained faithful. He also states that this is why Jones could not escape, as Calypso had abandoned him.Wordplay Forums: Pretty close ..., posted by Terry Rossio (May 23, 2007)Terry Rossio's opinion on Will's final fate (May 31, 2008) *In the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner was mentioned after Davy Jones says "Fire at will!" Jack Sparrow's response was, "Will?! Where are you, young William. Show yourself!" *As the archetypal hero of the series, Will Turner shares similarities with Guybrush Threepwood from the Monkey Island games and other fictional characters, most notably Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, who Ted Elliott compared in the DVD Commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Will's name, as with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, is linked to birds; in this case, his surname (originally Thackery) is intentionally reminiscent of "tern".Wordplay Forums: Re: Last names by Ted Elliott He also shares his name with the ornithologist William Turner. *As of the release of At World's End, Will Turner is the only man to father a child in-series. Ironic, as there was a running joke in the first two films claiming that he was a eunuch. Appearances *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Turner William Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Swordsmen Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Helmsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Inhabitants of North Carolina Category:Males Category:English Category:Scottish